Silver's Most Annoying Moments
by Girlmeetsbooks
Summary: ***One-shot.*** Shadow is trying to sing, mostly to himself, so he can clear his troubling thoughts. But Silver keeps interrupting, well, mostly because he is bored.


**A/N – Hey all, just a random idea came to me while having another Sonic the Hedgehog obsessive moment. Enjoy...Silver is at his worst in this one. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow or Silver the Hedgehog, or any of the Sonic characters at all. All rights go to SEGA. Also, I do not have anything to do with the song/band Shadow is /trying/ to sing in this story.**

_She looked good _

_She looked hotter than Hell_

_All dressed in satins and lace_

_I looked at her and it was just too clear _

_I had to get on the case_

_I said "Oh lady oh lady, Can I take you home-"_

"Shadow." A voice interrupted Shadow's thoughts. Well, er, his singing, that is.  
>"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow," Silver pryed, doing his best to poke at Shadow's last nerve. "Shadow the Hedgehog!"<p>

"What do you want!?" Shadow reeled on Silver, annoyed that someone was interrupting his singing. "You don't have an instrument," Silver pointed out dumbly. Well, Shadow thought, dumb was normal for him.

"Just because you don't have an instrument doesn't mean you can't sing."

"You're not even singing." Silver was irked. "You were just humming. I believe there's a difference."  
>"You, shut up!"<p>

"Can I go back to singing now?" Shadow demanded annoyed. "No you may not." Silver's voice was equivalent to that of a three-year-old's.

"Do I really have to babysit you?" Shadow huffed. "I'm not a baby," Silver retorted, "so no, you do not."  
>"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna do it anyway."<br>Silver grunted. "If you say so, Shadow, if you say so."

Just as Shadow went back to humming, emm, singing, Silver broke in with "Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow."

"What!" Shadow cried. "Hai." Silver ran off and giggled, sounding exactly like Stewie from _Family Guy. _Shadow growled. "Holy god," he grumbled under his breath. "I will kill him. Hopefully I won't see him again so I don't have to kill him." Truth was, just because he was too lazy to.

_There's just so much we could do!  
>I'll take you all around the whole wide world <em>

_Before the evening is through _

"Are you singing this to Amy, Shadow?" Silver asked, causing Shadow to jump. "How did you get over here so quick?"

"I just did." Silver smirked. "Do you have a bass?"  
>"What?" Shadow blinked at him and stared blankly. "I said," Silver said, clearing his throat loudly, "<em>do you have a bass.<em>"

"A bass? What?"  
>"You know, as in the musical instrument that makes that low baritone sound."<p>

"Oh, you mean that." He wrinkled his nose up. "And no, I do not have one. Can I please have my space?"  
>"I'm not a star, so I won't give you my space." Shadow ignored this sarcastic remark and sang, all up in Silver's face,<p>

_Hot hot, hotter than hell! _

_You know she's gonna leave you well done _

"I have no idea who you're talking about but okay." At this point, Shadow gave up. "Ugh, I'm gonna go stand in this corner." Shadow rolled his eyes and sulked in the corner of the room. "Aww, please don't be depressed." Silver didn't like it when his friends were depressed.

He came to Shadow's side. "If you could go to any concert, what would it be?" he asked. Although Shadow was annoyed, he answered, "Def Leppard."  
>"Really? I thought you liked Slipknot."<p>

"You can like more than one band, you know." Idiot.

"Oh."  
>"Yeah."<p>

**A/N – Lame ending, I know. And in case you're wondering, the song Shadow is trying* to sing is called "Hotter Than Hell" by KISS. Just a reference I thought I'd put in there. The other bands mentioned are Slipknot and Def Leppard, two of my classic favorites, personally. **

**Shadow: I thought they were supposed to be my favorites...**

**Me: Oh, shut up and keep singing, Shads. **

**Shadow: How many times do I have to tell you! STOP CALLING ME SHADS! **

**Me: Hehe, anyway, please review. Pretend that shiny little button at the bottom is Shadow and you're hugging him.**

**Shadow: Hey! I don't like hugs! Especially from strangers on fanfiction.**

**Me: I didn't ask what you wanted.**

**Shadow: Hmph...*sulks in living room corner.* **

**Me: Anyway, please do review. Chao for now! **


End file.
